Rebel of Ravenclaw
by Sheerstupidrambler
Summary: Defying his own house, and being turned around by a girl he happens to fall for. Lovesick and foolish and lazy. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This might be one of my favorites to write! Hope you like (And yes Rachel I know your in love with him!)

* * *

><p>Dear book that my horrid aunt suggested to my mother that I should write in so I make progress in school,<p>

Ugh I hate that women, putting her nose in my business. Let me explain why, as a Ravenclaw, I need to make progress. I'm different than the rest of these students in my house. I have stayed back three years, so this is my 10th year here, not that I care that it is.

The unfortunate thing is I've been banned this year from playing Quidditch, because that idiot Snape suggested it to Dumbledore. AND HE AGREED! It has made me even more angry. So this year I intend to bug Snape as much as possible.

I did pull a huge prank over the Weasley twins! You see I love torturing them, my main way is getting them drunk, they get all wimpy then! Today at the feast while they were eating (I will not explain how I did it), I got them soused! George looked at his little brother Ron and started hugging him in front of his little girlfriend! HAHAHAHAHA! It was very entertaining!

And then I was forced to speak with Cho Chang. Ok, I usually love talking to her, but she kept going on about a Hufflepuff. Diggory, I think his name was, he looks like a fairy to me. Just your basic pretty boy.

But it was great to see my pals, Oliver Wood and Harrison Rowan. They both seemed a bit distracted though. Oliver thoughts had to be completely on Quidditch. Harr…I have no clue why but he kept looking over at the Slytherin table…..it was odd. I just think they are both the weirdest, but I still hang out with them.

Well until they get too weird…..

So Dumbledore informed me that I am to report to his office first thing in the morning. I think not. I might sleep in tomorrow. And I'm thinking I'll skip my classes tomorrow, as well. It's not like I NEED to go to prove myself.

I'm gonna fly around Hogwarts now. C'ya.

-Stephan


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is an odd format! But I'll get it straightened out eventually!

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Stephan's eyes popped open. He did not intend on going to see Dumbledore, but according to Snape, he had to. It was a 6:30 in the morning and Snape entered with his usual demeanor and pulled Stephan out of his bed. "Mr. Difinit, you are required to see Professor Dumbledore immediately."

So here he was, sitting outside Dumbledore's office, waiting impatiently as usual. He slowly rose up in his drowsy daze and entered the office. "Ahh there you are, Stephan, it's a good thing you decided to show up."

Stephan rolled his eyes. "You had something to tell me?"

Dumbledore looked through a few papers on his desk "Indeed I do. You have to get your grades up this year or you will be expelled."

Stephan chuckled "Really?"

"Yes, so I have gotten you a tutor. She is an exceptional student, a Slytherin in fact."

* * *

><p>Stephan looked around the library, where he was supposed to meet his stupid tutor. He couldn't believe that he was being forced to get a tutor. He swore he would give this girl hell, then she would leave him alone. And all of a sudden, a girl strode up to him with books in hand and a hard look.<p>

"And you must be Stephan, my little hopeless case." She said while setting down her books.

He gave her a sideways look "Are you serious? I'm not a hopeless case! Now can I just leave and say we had this whole session?"

"Um, let me think about th-NO! Now where are your books?" She said pulling at her red ponytail. "Yeah…."

"Ok good. Now turn to page 43. You have 4 spells to memorize by tomorrow."

**page break to signify change in setting**

Oliver Wood looked and him and burst into laughter. "A TUTOR? You must have the lowest grades this school has ever seen!"

Stephan pushed him "Shut up, little miss perfect!"

Harrison gave him a pathetic look "Its your own fault, you know."

"I don't care."

"You should. Just try working on those spells."

Stephan rolled his eyes and said "Fine. Only if it will get me back to Quidditch. I just hope this girl doesn't think she can boss me around."

Oliver smiled and waved to his girlfriend "Don't worry, she will! I have to go. See you later!" And ran over to the Hufflepuff girl.

Stephan turned to Harrison "Talk about a tight leash! Its like watching a castration!"

Harrison shrugged. "So who is your tutor?"

"A Slytherin girl named Rachel Chase. She's got red hair. You know her?"

Harrison shook his head. "Nope, sorry mate. But it might be good you know her, because there is this Slytherin girl who-"

Stephan clamped his hand over his friends mouth, saying, "Oh my God, I don't want to hear it!", and he walked away.

Harrison shouted, "YOU TOTALLY WILL ONE DAY!"

* * *

><p>Rachel sat there, wondering why it was her who got stuck with the Ravenclaw punk. Why didn't they just do the normal, logical thing and have a Professor tutor him? Then again, if they had someone like Snape do it, he would kill him. She smirked at this thought and looked through his class work that Dumbledore offered to give her to see where he was at in his studies. On one old paper he said the correct definition of <em>"Accio",<em> but then on another paper he said that _"Accio" _meant mops. _Mops? _she thought, _why mops? How does that even work?_ She sat there puzzling until Stephanie ran over to her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked quite gleefully.

"Oh just thinking about this stupid tutoring gig."

"Oh that. Why? What happened?" She seemed to calm down in less than a second which somehow terrified Rachel.

"He's just really smart, but the most lazy arse I have ever met! And I have to see him everyday until his grades improve. That will take an eternity!"

Stephanie smiled. "It will be fine! And you say I'm dramatic, calm down! Tell me how it goes later! I have to go meet Ollie. I just hope he won't talk about Quidditch as much! Hahaha! BYE!" She skipped off with a silly grin.

Rachel laughed at the fact she probably had the most positive girl in the school as her friend. She stood up, collected all her papers, and walked into the Slytherin common room.

Stephan sat at the table as Rachel shoved a book in his direction. "Did you practice those spells?"

Without answering he slowly put his head down and let out a moan "Nooooooooooo."

"Why not?" Her tone sharpened as he felt the hairs on his neck prickle. He glanced up and quietly answered, "I forgot." He realized how much of a pansy he sounded like. "Plus I didn't want to."

Rachel slowly stood up, scowling "Listen you little punk! I'm here because I'm forced to be here. I realize you don't like this but neither do I. But while I'm stuck here, I thought I would actually try. Moron." She growled in a whisper.

He turned his head. "Geez."

Stephan looked at her and noticed her gathering her stuff. "Well, this session will be cut short. But you better show up tomorrow or you will have hell to pay." She told him, and she walked off. Stephan smirked to himself, he managed to get rid of her in record time. Yet in his stomach he felt a pang of guilt, and dropped his head on the table.

He didn't move for the next hour.

A boy and a girl came to his table and sat down. After five minutes of hearing there sappy conversation, he left the table. When he left the library he noticed Harrison following a Slytherin girl without her knowledge. He smiled and headed to the dining hall.

Unfortunately when he entered he saw Rachel, and the pang came back. He awkwardly scratched his head and sat down. Then he noticed the Weasley twins come bounding into the room. Then he got an idea. He may not be the best person at school spells, but he did remember some spells his older sister did teach taught him. He mumbled a spell under his breath. The twins started to turn as red as their hair and started to float. He started laughing along with the others until McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder. He sighed but looked at her and smiled, "Yes?"

"My office. Now." She walked swiftly out of the room.

Once again, he slammed his head on the table.

Rachel saw he had gotten in trouble and laughed. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then she folded it up and it flew over to Stephan. He opened it and read slowly.

_See? You get what you deserve. I'll see you in the library tomorrow. Be prepared to learn. _

He wrote back_, Fine, you win. _

Rachel smiled to herself, she had won this battle.

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks for reading! Please indulge me and review! I'll buy you chocolate!<p>

-Goldleaf


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! You read now! Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong><span>I.<span>**

This was the start of Stephan's third week in tutoring and so far there had been no improvement; in both his grades and personality. And in a letter to his mother he stated "Perhaps as a tutor she is defective!". He smirked as he wrote this, looking around the common room, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of his weekend. He had officially completed his work that Rachel had assigned him. He realized that he could go fly around today, no restrictions.

He finished the letter and passed it to his owl who flew off. He grabbed his broom and set off, without a care. But ironically, he wondered what Rachel was doing.

He had spent so much time with her recently, she seemed like…. Well, he didn't know exactly what she seemed like. Family, maybe? He shrugged it off and flew about, then flew over a patch of trees near Hagrid's. It was exhilarating for him.

When he turned back to Hogwarts, he swooped passed by the court yard. That's when he saw her. A girl with deep red hair in an emerald green dress that wended to the mid of her thigh and black boots. He looked intensely at the girl, there was something recognizable about her. His heart thudded in his chest like nothing else. That's when he lost altitude, really fast, too. He managed a normal landing before running over to the girl.

"Hey!" He said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

The girl turned around and asked, "Don't you have homework to do?"

His face turned into a mix of shock and surprise "Rachel? You….you're wearing a dress?" He couldn't manage any more normal conversation. She nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear, except for her bangs. He smiled. "Well, um, great. You're right. Homework, I have to go!"

She looked puzzled as he ran off. She gave a laugh "What a weirdo!"

*Page Break*

Monday came too quickly for Stephan, who was still pondering what had happened the day before. He couldn't like Rachel….she was Rachel. "I've had girlfriends in the past. Why is it different now?" he asked himself out loud. Harrison had once again shown up silently.

"You like her. That's that."

Stephan jumped and yelled, "Why do you do that? And no, I don't like her! I can't like her!"

"Sorry. Why can't you like her? Its not that hard."

"I know! So why can't I like her?"

Harrison put a hand on his friend's shoulder before he left.

So he was left alone, until he realized that he liked her. She had to know, but he needed it to be perfect, for her.

* * *

><p>Rachel, who was oblivious to everything, sat in the library. Stephanie, who had followed her, looked about waiting to see the very obnoxious Stephan that Rachel was annoyed at, all the time.<p>

"Sooo, when does he usually get here?" She asked while absorbed in a book.

"Soon. He'd better be in here in five minutes, or he's dead."

"Well, now I shall see how terrible, horrible, no good, and very bad he is." she giggled. "Oh, is that him?"

Rachel looked at Stephanie for a moment, then turned her head and saw him. He seemed a bit more awkward than usual. His unhappy demeanor had changed to a odd sort of determination. Stephanie had suddenly disappeared; back to the bookshelves, Rachel guessed.

"Hi!" Stephan said a little too energetically, and loudly. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who gave you sugar? I really don't think you need it. Now, let me see the homework." She smiled pleasantly.

Stephan got shaky and got goose bumps as he handed her the paperwork. She looked at him after scanning the paper "Sloppy."

"Really? You really want to go after my handwriting? Just be glad I've been nice to you!" He said a bit more aggressively then he wanted, but it had been said, no taking it back.

The rest of the lesson was a blur for Stephan. And it left his stomach in knots.

* * *

><p>"Its official, she is an evil…..TEMPTRESS!" He shouted at Oliver, who rolled his eyes.<p>

"My friend, she is just being herself. Not an evil temptress. You are overly dramatic lately."

"I am not…fine, just a bit. But so are you! Especially about Quidditch. I do have to ask something, though."

"And that is?"

"How should I ask her out?"

Oliver shrugged "How should I know? Do something she would like!"

* * *

><p>"Stephan likes you!" Stephanie had yelled at Rachel while they were wandering about the courtyard. Rachel had jumped and looked at her with a far off look, then focused.<p>

"What? No! Plus, it doesn't matter now."

"Huh? Why? YOU AND HIM ARE PERFECT!"

"I went on a date the other day. Sorry I didn't tell you. I forgot."

Stephanie had a spasm and her eyes grew wide "Who?"

"Jace Herondale*, and he is amazing."

Stephanie moaned, "I don't know him!"

"Good."

* * *

><p>Stephan's palms were soaked in his sweat, he rubbed them in his pockets. He was going to ask her today. So he put the rose in his pocket. He knew roses might not be her favorite, but it was a gesture. She walked in ten minutes late, smiling like an idiot. His smile faded a bit but he was still positive.<p>

"Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, its fine. Look I want to tell you something before we start." His stomach was all bubbly from stressing about this. He pulled the rose out of his pocket and set it in front of her.

"A rose?" She asked. "I love roses! Thanks!"

"Well, I really have to say something. How do I put this? There is a thing you need to know. I really, _really_ like you. And I was sort of wondering if you would want to go out on a date sometime soon?" His face was filled with hope. Her face dropped considerably.

Merlin! Stephanie was right! She thought and said "I don't think…..I can."

"Why?" He tried to make the tears in his eyes go away

"I'm dating someone. I really want to say this, though. Can we be friends?" She couldn't help feeling like she was on the verge of tears, too.

He nodded slowly. But then he stood up and left. As he walked away he wiped away the tears in his eyes with his sleeve.

Rachel sat there staring at the rose. She put it in her book. She wiped a tear away from her eye and felt a pang of guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stephan felt very manly walking up to his tutoring session, swearing he wouldn't show a hint of emotion to Rachel. But then she looked at him and smiled. He positively crumbled. He offered a faint smile then he sat down. She handed him back the essay he had done a week prior. It had an 'A' on it. He looked with disbelief.<p>

"Really?" Was all he managed.

"Indeed. Good job!" She seemed a bit too happy for his taste. Why did he have to like her? It made everything more confusing! She shrugged off the thoughts and offered a smile. "I know you can do this without my help."

"How do you know?" He asked a bit too sharply "How do you know anything. This is not what I wanted at all." She frowned.

"I know this isn't ideal but we have to until your grades are thoroughly improved. Just focus on that. Okay?" She tried to pat his hand but he was already up.

"No!" His exit would have been much more dramatic if he hadn't tripped over a pile of books, while she stifled a giggle.

* * *

><p>Jace stood near the window, merely examining the view, when he noticed the "student" of his recent girlfriend. The guy was being clumsy and avoiding eye contact. Jace laughed and whispered to himself "What a pansy." To his surprise, Stephan barged over to him.<p>

"So your him? You're her boyfriend? I have one thing to say, pal, I would be very careful if I were you!" He sneered with wide eyes that made him like a crazy homeless man. Jace looked about and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about me. It's you who needs protecting." Before Stephan could even ask, Jace had punched him, and Stephan slid to the floor. "So I hope you realize I'm not going to be someone you like. So don't cross my path." He adjusted his tie and headed to the library to surprise his girlfriend. Stephan swore under his breath.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at Jace and smiled. "Its already holiday next week!" She said.<p>

"Yup. So I have a question. What is with the dude your tutoring?"

"I don't know. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing much. All I know is were are not good friends."

"Is everything ok?" She asked giving him a pleading look. Jace shrugged and noticed someone in the distance.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

Jace walked up to Stephan "Why are you stalking her?"

"I'm not. I'm just out here for fun."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

"Do you want me to tell her about you following her everywhere?"

Stephan thought for a moment. "No. I'll tell her."

"What are you planning?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Just tell me or your dead."

Stephan, who had his broom, shrugged and flew over to Rachel. "Um, I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked with a twinge of annoyance

"Your boyfriend's a tool. And I hope your happy with him." He smiled as her face regained its normal confused look.

"Huh?"

"I'll be seeing you later?"

"I guess."

"It's a date then!" He smiled and shouted to Jace, "Hey Fleabag! I'm dating her too! Have fun sharing!"

Jace gave Rachel a look. She returned it.

"Don't ask. I don't even know! But I evidently have a date with him. It doesn't mean anything. I swear!" She lied without knowing it. Jace believed her.


	5. Chapter 5

I loved this one! It's just...AHHH!

* * *

><p>Stephan pulled on a blazer, smiling to himself and slicking back his hair. He scrunched his hair for a bit, and then just combed his hair out.<p>

"So your dating Rachel now?" A random Ravenclaw asked.

"Indeed! How do you know?"

"Oh, its just a rumor going around. That kid, Jace, wont be to happy." Stephan smiled and patted the kid on the arm.

"Here's the thing. I don't care about that kid. I'm just glad that she said yes." And he walked out into the common room.

_Yes, I'm dating her, _He thought gleefully. He picked up his broom and flew out the window.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat by a tree reading a book, trying to escape reality for a moment. Her thoughts lingered on how to deal with Jace's jealousy and Stephan's love for her. But to put in perspective she knew deep down, she would end up with Jace no matter what. <em>Have a bit of fun, <em>she thought.

The next thing she knew she heard her name being called by Stephan, who was swooping down to greet her. He looked, well, dashing, or in other terms, sexy. She smiled at him and waved. _It's not really a date, _she thought, _It really can't be a date. _She now understood, she wasn't going to let him think it's a date too.

"Hey! You look…..wow." All the blood rushed to his face as he blushed.

"Thanks. But, um, before we go I have to say something. This isn't a date." She said barely making eye contact. His smile didn't leave.

"Ok. Whatever you say." She sighed in relief. He didn't care if this wasn't a date to her, it was to him. "Shall we go?" She nodded and picked up her broom.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they took off.

"Just follow me." He said seductively.

* * *

><p>Rachel was now thoroughly confused, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun! But she instantly knew where they were going. Had she even remembered it was Hogsmeade weekend? But she knew exactly what shop she wanted to go to!<p>

Stephan looked back at Rachel in amusement. She was having fun and that made him extremely happy. As they landed he looked at her and chuckled.

"Where to?" She looked into his eyes intently then smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"THIS WAY!" She squeaked. He followed her into Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop.

Stephan didn't know what to make of the place. It was pink. Like, exceptionally pink. He didn't think he saw a single inch of it that was not pink. He gave a sarcastic look at Rachel.

Rachel sat down at a little round table and beamed. She loved the tea here. She looked around. Then she noticed a bit of an awkward feeling coming from Stephan.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed his hand.

"I thought you said this wasn't date. I'm sorry I'm just confused because this is date central." He realized the words escaped without any actual thought. Rachel smiled.

"Fine! You got me! This is now a date. But not exactly." He shot her a puzzled look. "Like a friend date! Wait, that doesn't make sense does it? Fine… it is a date."

Stephan seemed to warm up to that idea. "That's extremely helpful. Thank you." His expression became a little more intense. Rachel realized that she was still holding his hand. She awkwardly and abruptly pulled it back to pour some tea. Stephan smiled and quietly drank his tea.

"So can I ask why you like the place so badly? It's hot, stuffy, and cramped."

"It's actually awesome. So cozy and well yeah! But after this where should we go?"

"Ah! I was waiting for you to ask that! I thought of four places. One, Dominic Maestro's- for no actual reason, I just like it. Two, Honeydukes. And Tomes and Scrolls, I know you live books. And then the Three Broomsticks. Thoughts?" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You planned? Why?"

"I don't know. I wanted to. For you." He shrugged and looked away, very shy-like. Rachel stiffed a giggle and blushed a bit.

"Well then I think we should do your plan. Since you worked so hard on it."

They got up and left rather quickly. But the moment they got out of the tea shop, Stephan grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. They started for the music store. They only ended up being in there for five minutes.

"TO HONEYDUKES!" Stephan yelled when they got outside. The snow started to slowly fall. Rachel kept hold of Stephan's hand as he guided her to Honeydukes.

"So, tell me something about yourself." She randomly instructed. He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, um, I like you. And I hate being a Ravenclaw. And I'm a only child." he shrugged. Her eyes grew wide.

"I'm an only child to! Well, that is… relatively normal. Why did I act so insane about that?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Because you are a crazy thing I like to call a Rachel Chase." She blushed and was so thankful when she saw Honeydukes. She didn't want him to see her blush over something as silly as a kiss on the forehead.

As they entered, they were swarmed by people coming in and going out. Finally they passed everyone and ended up in a tiny section. Instantly Rachel picked up two sugar quills.

"These are really _really _good! Want them? Because I do!" she squealed.

"Sure, just one other thing, chocolate wands. I must eat them." He said dramatically as he picked them up and set them on the counter.

They slowly left the candy shop and headed to the book store.

"I cannot believe you want to go into a book shop. I thought you hated books."

"As I said before, I only do the things I do because I like you!" She blushed again as he said that. "Do you not believe me?" He asked.

"No, I'm not doubting you but its just weird, because I swear like two weeks ago you hated me."

"I don't think I did. I think I just hated the lessons." He said in a way that reminded her of Draco Malfoy. Which was odd, because she barely spent any time with the first year.

Stephan saw she was completely lost in thought. He didn't know if he should wait or anything, but he did the first thing that came to mind. His hand lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers for a wonderful kiss. Rachel felt like the Snow White story she had read, being awakened by a kiss. Stephan slowly released her from his embrace and gave her a wacky smile.

"To the book shop?"

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the Slytherin common room reading the new book Stephan had bought her. She didn't notice Jace as he came into the room, with a very concerned look glued to his face.<p>

"So?" He asked with a hint of jealousy

"Oh. Um, I have to talk to you about _that._" She said hesitantly. Jace's face grew into a frown.

"Don't tell me that you're dumping me for that idiot!"

"He's not an idiot, thank you very much. I'm not exactly dumping you…..I was hoping you would agree to make this mutual. I don't want to hurt you. I still want to be your friend, Jace."

"Friends? I can't believe this. I can't believe you! Hurt me? You think you hurt me? No! He's the one whose going to be hurt!" Jace practically flew off the couch they were sharing. He ran down the halls looking for Stephan.

He took a quick turn down a corridor and spotted him. His rage consumed him. He yelled out to Stephan.

" Difinit! Your going to die!" He said with a gruff voice.

"Really? Oh, because she likes me more than you? I don't see why you can't just move on! Seriously, dude, calm down."

"No, not when you poisoned her mind! Idiot." He walked closer to him and shoved him into the wall. Stephan punched him but as Jace fell back he kicked him. Now both boys were on the ground wrestling, while a crowed formed. Stephan managed to stand up and pulled out his wand.

"JELLY LEGS JINX!" Jace who was starting to get up fell to the ground. Stephan kicked him in the ribs. A girl who took pity of Jace who was howling in pain, pulled her wand out.

"Unjellify!" Jace smirked as he got feeling in his legs. He jumped up and kicked Stephan in the face. Stephan stumbled back but knocked Jace off his feet, which he had all the air kicked out of him. Jace sat there on the floor gasping for air.

Jace finally got enough air to move he pulled on the back of Stephan's robe, causing him to fall on his back as well. Like roaches when a light is turned on, all the watchers ran off. Both boys looked up to see Professor Snape, with a very angry look.

* * *

><p>"I should just expel the both of you right now." Snape said to the boys in his office. Jace sat there frowning, with one black eye and a cracked and slightly bleeding lip. Stephan's eyes became very wide at the thought of being expelled; he had multiple scratches and a bruised temple.<p>

"Sir. I was only defending myself. He attacked me." Stephan said very quickly. Jace scoffed sarcastically.

"May I explain what happened, sir?" Jace asked

"Not that it could change much, go ahead." Snape said sadistically.

"Well, this miscreant was my girlfriends 'student' and then he made her date him. So I was teaching him not mess with me." Jace said, thinking his case was valid.

"Sir, that did not happen. So when I got Rachel as my tutor, I wasn't too excited, but when I met her she helped me. And so I ended up really liking her, a lot. But he has attacked me before. He thinks if he likes a girl no one else can. So he practically decides to torture anyone he needs to. I was defending myself, because Rachel had chosen to be with me. I'm really sorry, sir. I did not mean for any of this to get out of hand. I just wanted to be with a girl I like." He shrugged as he stated the facts. Snape's face, which usually lacked emotion, was sad looking.

"Mr. Difinit, you are free to go." He nodded to Stephan, who slowly left the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel nodded and smiled as Stephanie calmly walked up to her.<p>

"Ok I'm very confused now. Who are you dating? Geez, I don't see you for a day and you changed your whole life!" Her wide eyed friend exclaimed.

"Stephan. I know what I said before but he's….new? Shiny? I don't exactly know, but I'm dating him now."

"Oh, Oki doki! Well thank you for clearing that up. Now tell me what happened at Hogsmead!"

"He was really awesome and bought me a book."

"That's it? NO! THERE MUST BE MORE!"

"Um, well there was a kiss." She said and looked calmly at her friend. Then she realized what she said and squealed. "Oh Merlin, did I just squeal?"

"Yay! How? When? Or should I wait till you aren't as frazzled?" She smiled at her friend who at the moment had a unreadable face. "Fine. I'll wait. Oh did I tell you that Oliver is thinking about asking me over for next holiday?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, but couldn't comprehend a thing. She kept daydreaming that kiss over and over again.

* * *

><p>Rachel held Stephan's hand until they reached the platform. He smiled at her.<p>

"It's alright. I'll write you the instant I get home. Ok?"

"But I, ugh, I suck at goodbyes. So don't break up with me for this horrendous parting!" Stephan laughed and hugged her for about two minutes. She felt an endless bliss course through her.

"Your coming back next year, right?" She asked

"Yes. But Jace won't, he got expelled." He shrugged. "Well I'm sorry, Rach, I have to go."

Rachel giggled as she folded her arms around his neck. She looked at him to study his every feature. The he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you." He said and stepped back. "And I really have to go now." Rachel smiled and when he turned around she hugged herself and did a very odd happy dance. The people who saw her just turned a blind eye.

Stephan adjusted his cart in the direction of his parents, who had decided to go to the muggle world for summer vacation. He walked towards them smiling, her laugh roaring in his ears and the lingering touch of her lips on his.


	6. Chapter 6

Awwwwwww

* * *

><p>Rachel stood around the platform, waiting to see him. She had tried to memorize every detail of his face, but had failed miserably. And every letter she wrote drove her into a depression of missing Stephan; her parents had asked if she needed therapy, sadly. She stood there like a twitchy maniac in anticipation.<p>

Stephan saw the back of Rachel, he decided to scare her just a bit. He tip toed to her and attacked her with a hug. She let out a high pitched squeak. She spun around to see who had just mauled her. When she saw Stephan she could hardly move. _Was he this stunning the last time I saw him? Oh, Merlin. _She smiled at him as she thought this.

"So your just going to stand there or am I going to get a kiss?" He asked staring at her oblivious look.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I'm so-" She was cut off by him cupping her face in his hands and giving her a deep, dark, longing kiss. He felt as if he wasn't in his body anymore. She pressed into the kiss for a moment longer, until Fred and George came over to joke about. They stepped back feeling the intensity flare for a moment. He smiled and grabbed her hand. He nodded his head in the direction of the train.

"Shall we?" He asked, she nodded gleefully. They held hands for the entire train ride.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I know we are dating, but we still have to take this tutoring business seriously. Ok?" Rachel stated purposefully. Stephan nodded.<p>

"Yes, whatever you say, Love."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you call me 'love'?"

"Since I said I love you. Before summer. Fine. I'll figure out a new pet name for you." " Good! Now let me see one of your books."

"Um, I forgot them. Shall we go out then? I promise I'll pay attention tomorrow!" Rachel frowned.

"No. I'm sorry, Babe. But if your grades slip they will blame me. Do you really want that?"

"Ugh, no! But I do want to have some fun. Oh! I have an idea!"

"I have a bad feeling about this. But tell me your idea." She mentally prepared herself.

"Ok, so you test me on things I know. And if I get them right, you have to remove a piece of clothing." Rachel felt her face burn bright red then pale out.

"No. No, um, I don't think that's a good idea right now." Stephan laughed.

"It's alright I'm kidding! I shall study! But next time I have a test, that shall be our review. Ok?" Rachel who was so embarrassed she clearly didn't hear him well enough replied.

"Yeah. Sure." She noticed the enthusiasm in his eyes "Oh Merlin. I take it back!"

"Too late!"

"Evil little jerk." She slapped him on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Stephan stared at the letter his mother had written to him in response to his last letter, in which he asked if he could bring his girlfriend home for Winter Holiday. He unfortunately figured they were going to refuse. To his surprise, his mother was overjoyed that he was even considering introducing them to her.<p>

So now he had to figure out how to ask her and have her parents say yes. So during the tutoring session that he pulled out a note and set it in front of Rachel. She eyed him for a moment before picking up the note. She read it for a moment and set it down. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes! I would love to go! And here is where we get super lucky. My parents are going to be rather busy this holiday and they wanted me to spend it somewhere. I guess I shall go to your house!" She beamed, feeling exceptionally giddy.

Stephan gabbed her hand and said something she did not expect.

"Well, I do have a huge test after Holiday. So we may have to do a little studying. You ok with that?" He asked shyly.

"Oh! Of course! Indeed! Love to!" She said way too fast.

"Someone's excited." Stephan mocked as Rachel turned pink.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the table in the Dining room holding hands with Stephan. She looked a little uneasy. Stephan gave her a puzzled look but she didn't respond to it.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong? You look nervous." She slightly shook her head.

"I sent my parents the letter asking to spend holiday with you four days ago. They haven't sent a response. I don't even think they will even respond. Meaning I'll have to go home instead." A sad expression covered her entire being.

"Don't worry. If not this year, then some other time." He reached over and kissed her softly. He looked away, only to see Draco Malfoy staring at them intently. He leaned to Rachel and whispered, "You have a stalker I suppose." Rachel laughed. Draco looked away, his face reddening.

All of a sudden there were multiple owls flying about the Hall, and one swooped over to Rachel. Who as gently as possible took the letter from its beak. She tore open the envelope, and pulling the letter so quickly Stephan thought she would rip it in half. She read for a moment, her eyes widening very quickly. She calmly set down the letter.

"Well?" Stephan asked quietly.

"They said," She said dragging out the anticipation as much as possible. She slid the letter to him. He picked up the paper with concern. Then jumped up and kissed her on the forehead.

"YES! THEY SAID YES!" He suddenly noticed everyone was staring at him. He waved and everyone lost there attention for him and went back to eating. He picked up one of his books and looked at Rachel. "I'm going to write my parents right now!" and ran off.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to holiday were agonizing. Stephan was overly excited and a little terrified. Horrible thoughts ran through his head.<p>

_What if she ends up hating me and wants to break up! _Said the terrified part of his brain.

_That won't happen! She loves you too much._

_But she hasn't said it._

This inner conflict continued until Rachel walked up to him. She sat down next to him.

"You ok? You have been avoiding me all week. Are you mad at me?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Please don't think I'm dumb when I say this but I have never had a girl over for the Holidays. I'm just a little nervous." She tangled her hand in his and kissed his neck, which made him feel a little too alive.

"You're not dumb. I'm a little scared too. We will have a lot of fun. I swear!" she smiled, which eased the pains in his stomach. She stood up. "Want to help me pack?"

"Yeah. But I'm totally stealing anything I like, you know."

"Like what?" Then he quickly stole a kiss from her.

* * *

><p>They sat on the train just talking, for hours until Stephan had fallen asleep, curled up on Rachel's shoulder. She looked out the window. She fiddled with her hands, thinking about how much she used to hate her boyfriend. She snickered for a moment until she saw Neville look over.<p>

"Um…..c-c-can I ask you a question?" Neville asked as bravely as possible. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Could y-y-y-you explain this s-s-s-spell t-t-t-t-t-to me?"

"What spell?" He clearly couldn't pronounce it so he handed her the book. The minute she saw it she smiled.

"Oh! This one is called _Alohamora._ It opens any door."

"Any? Even if its b-b-bolted shut?"

"I believe so." Neville smiled and quickly turned back around. Oliver Wood who sat in the compartment in front of them got up. He smiled at Rachel and smacked Stephan's head, which woke him up rather quickly. Stephanie, who was of course sitting with her boyfriend Oliver, stifled a giggle. Stephan looked at Rachel and smiled.

"You know, you are an exceptional pillow!" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at him.

* * *

><p>Stephan held onto his trunk which he shrunk and tied it onto his broomstick. Rachel gave him a confused look.<p>

"Oh, did I mention that we're flying there?" Rachel's eyes went slightly wide. Stephan chuckled.

"Fun! I just hope I don't fall." She said.

"You won't. And if you do, I'll catch you." She kissed him. Then she shrunk down her trunk and placed it in her bag.

They started to fly off and Stephan joked the entire way, easing the pains in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel, this is my mother and father." She smiled at his parents who shook her hand.<p>

"I'm Emile…..and this is my wife Nicolette. It's wonderful to finally meet the girl that Stephan keeps going on about." Stephan hissed, he literally hissed, at his father. "Sorry, Stephan."

"Shall I show you your room?" Nicolette asked. Rachel nodded her head and followed her up to her new room. They went up a large staircase and entered a lavender room. It was simple and cute, but it seemed odd without Stephan in it. She set down her trunk and smiled. Nicolette asked if she needed anything, she shook her head.

"No, but thank you." Nicolette smiled and awkwardly left the room. Stephan walked in and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled.

"Do you like your room?" He asked.

"It's better now that your here." She paused for a moment and then laughed, "Oh that was terrible!"

"No, it was fine! But I want to give you a tour." He took her hand and led her out of the room.

Needless to say, the house was enormous. Stephan led her into the sitting room and looked at her.

"Ok, so I may have to be gone for a couple of hours. My parents won't be here either for a while. So do you think you can entertain yourself for a couple of hours? I'm really sorry."

"Of course! Do what you need to do!"

"Thanks, Sweetie." he kissed her head and dashed out. Then the entire house was quiet. A huge smile broadened across her face. The first thing she decided to do was take a bath.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the huge golden tub. She found a few books while the tub filled. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Stephan walked into his room, it was much later than he anticipated. But he was taken aback when he saw Rachel with a book in her hand, asleep on his bed. He was tempted to join her but his parents would kill him. So he turned off the light and went to a couch in a room that was not too far away. He laid down smiling. His girlfriend was in his house and asleep in his bed; even though he wasn't with her he didn't mind.<p>

He turned his head and saw a stack of books that she had left on the table. Out of curiosity he went over to them. Multiple spell books, but there were all his old fictional stories he had bought when he was younger. He picked one up and began to read it until he also fell asleep.

His parents wondered into the house much later that night and never checked in on Stephan and Rachel. Which when Stephan woke up made him slightly upset because that meant he wouldn't have had to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Days had passed and it was Christmas eve. Stephan's parents had informed him they were attending a party and wouldn't be home till noon the next day. Yes, this was Emile's idea. Which scared Stephan a little but he knew his dad really liked Rachel and didn't see any harm with the two spending the night together. Stephan pushed past the creepiness and decided to go for it.<p>

Rachel woke up at 11am on the Eve and noticed Stephan pacing in the kitchen.

"Morning! Wait, why are you pacing?"

"Oh you're up! Well, I was just waiting for you. So, um, I have some news."

"News? Like bad news?" Her heart sank for a moment.

"No, good news. Well until noon tomorrow we have the house to ourselves. So, do you want to study?" Her heart flared for a moment then she realized what he asked.

"Oh, study. Of course. Yeah, now?" He shrugged. She grabbed the books, she pushed any thoughts of anything else but studying aside. The intensity in the air grew thicker.

"So, what class do you have a test in?"

"Potions. You know, you owe me a review test." His eyes had become a bit hungrier looking.

"Um, later." She said nervously. But the next thing she knew he was on top of her, kissing her with a fiery passion that she couldn't stop. Her hands went to the belt on his jeans. He gasped for air, he looked at her.

"I love you Stephan." She said honestly. She stood up and mumbled something about studying. He nodded patiently. He stood up and smiled and sat down. The thick air of intensity cleared a bit.

They studied in silence for a while. She closed her book and looked up.

"What time is it?" she asked

"It's only 12. Want brunch since you didn't have lunch or breakfast?" She nodded and he helped her up and lead her to the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?"

Every dirty little thought ran through her head before she could answer with, "What do you have?"

* * *

><p>The day wore on and the intensity grew between them. It was now six pm and Rachel looked at Stephan.<p>

"Well I have a surprise. I'm making dinner! Want to help?" He asked.

"Um, love to, but I'm so bad at cooking. I can give you company though." she followed him into the kitchen. Ironically, they had a muggle style kitchen. But he started up by boiling water and adding pasta. She sat on the counter while he made everything. They talked for a while and flirted like they usually did. They eased into their sexual tension.

Rachel grabbed the tableware and set the table. She felt nervous as he came out with the food. She realized he had a little scruff on his chin. Her breathing became really fast. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Dinner is ready." He sat down and nodded for her to sit.

They sat in silence for a minute until he launched into a story about his trip over the summer to Paris. She was mildly entertained while dinner eating.

"How did you know that pasta with cheese and butter was my favorite food?"

"I just do. Well it's late. Want me to walk you to your room?" She nodded

They walked up to the hallway in between both bedrooms. She turned to kiss him good night. His eyes were illuminating the room made her shake a little. He leaned in and kissed her. Then the air thickened again. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned her against the wall feeling her heart beat extremely fast. She messed with his hair and a groan escaped her throat. He smiled as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her in closer.

She wrapped her leg around his inner thigh making him go wild, he pulled the pony tail out of her hair. He pulled back breathing heavily.

"Yes?" He gasped. She nodded eagerly.

He pulled her into his room and laid above her on his bed. Her hands unbuttoned her shirt without her take a break for the kiss, He looked at her for a moment, then they let there passion ignite.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel woke up and jumped into the shower that was next to his room. Which woke him, he smiled and joined her.<p>

While she got changed he went and picked up the gift he had gotten her. He knew this would be the best gift to get her. He rushed down stairs and made breakfast quickly. He heard Rachel come down stairs, he turned and smiled at her.

"Morning Lovely!" He said as she wrapped her arms around him from the back. She kissed his neck.

"Morning…..making breakfast?" He nodded. She released and walked to the fridge and there was a little package right in front of her. She smiled and grabbed it.

"Is this for me?" When he nodded she exclaimed, "Oh! I have a gift for you!" She ran upstairs. She pulled her wand out and set the enchantment onto the plush dog. The dog sprang into life. She smiled and placed a bow on him. She picked him up and headed downstairs.

The minute she entered the kitchen, his jaw dropped.

"I LOVE IT!" He smiled and took the dog out of her arms. The sheer joy in his eyes made her smile.

"Ok, open yours!" She ran over and grabbed the package and ripped open the wrapping paper. There was an emerald green box. She slowly opened it to see a silver heart with a snake outlining it. She opened it and it was two pictures of them at Hogsmeade, one kissing and the other with them looking at some books. Rachel felt the need to cry but pushed away the tears but threw her arms around him.

"I love you. I really honestly do." And he welcomed that statement with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephan smiled at Rachel on the train. But the minute they entered the school, their fiery passion had faded. He didn't make of a note of it. She did spend several night in his bed and they usually ended up having sex. But bit by bit she seemed to pull away from him. He would mock her constantly, she would insult his parents by calling them wanna-be muggles. Their relationship needless to say had taken a nasty turn for the worst.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the library with a feeling of dread. She loved Stephan but he was a bit much. She forced a smile when he walked up. He smiled and set his hand in her thigh. She pulled it off and handed him a book.<p>

"You ok?" She nodded and opened the book. He looked at her curiously but shrugged it off and opened his book. They sat in silence for a while until Stephan cleared his throat, making her jump.

"Well, this is going to be our last tutoring session. My grades are quite high so we don't have to continue this." He said awkwardly.

"Oh that's great." He smiled at her.

"Do I get a reward? You know…." He gave him a disgusted look he frowned. But he stood up and asked.

"Can we talk? Because you've been acting really strange recently." She nodded and followed him out of the library.

"I know what you want to talk about. I just want you to know, I'm ok if you want to break up." She said blatantly causing his choke on his own saliva.

"What? No! That's not what I want! I was only going to talk to see why you have been avoiding me. And when ever I'm around you stiffen and act all angry! I just wanted to know what I did." His face was red from his coughing.

"I hate to tell you this but your clingy and I'm not used to it. And you are really….never mind."

"No what? Wait? I'm clingy? Who has to come lay with me in bed whenever there is a stupid storm! And don't you dare say I'm needy. I do have needs! Then there is your whole thing about me being calm. You know I'm very energetic! Geez."

"I am not clingy. Now what are we going to do?" She said sadly. Stephan sighed pathetically.

"I guess we aren't as good of a couple as I thought. So I guess this is us breaking up." Rachel frowned. A bitter anger began to fizz in both of them.

"Fine." She said fiercely and stormed off. Stephan glared as he walked back into the library to collect his books.

Rachel sat on her bed in a bitter rage that turned into overflowing tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephan had been hit with the cold harsh reality of Rachel being out of his life. He felt like he was going to throw up. It had been weeks since they had broken up and he had turned into a pathetic jellyfish without her. His grades had started to slip again. He couldn't focus on his studying, instead of taking notes in his classes he was drawing terrible drawings of her. And he hoped that if his grades dropped she would come to his rescue.

That's when he passed her in the hallway. She hoped he would notice her and talk to her but she knew that wouldn't go well. She knew one of them would start yelling at the other. She really hoped she wouldn't be the one to yell at him in that case. She looked up and their eyes met, and they felt a sense of a home. He quickly looked away.

* * *

><p>Rachel was called into Dumbledore's office, she feared why.<p>

"Miss Chase, I do hope I am not bothering you by calling you in on such short notice, but I am in need of your assistance." He said with twinkling eyes.

"Its no bother, sir. What, may I ask, am I need for?" She said, slanting her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Difinit has lost his way. And his grades have slipped dramatically and you are needed again. So you will required to report to the library tomorrow afternoon. Thank you. You may go now." She stood up and left before she could protest. She had a mix of emotions in her chest. Now she just had to face him and move past it. Then she noted that Stephan was standing rather close to her. She jumped at the sight of him. She hurried out before she could say anything stupid.

* * *

><p>Stephan anxiously wandered towards the library. He didn't know if he was excited or not. He missed her badly but she pushed him too far at times. He entered and looked around in a nervous fashion. Rachel noticed him and slightly waved which she did instead of flinging her arms around him. He sat down and looked about.<p>

"So are you ready?" He stiffened when she asked this. It reminded him of too many intense times. He smiled.

"Um, yeah."

"Ok, page 394." Stephan snickered. "What? Why are you laughing?" She asked in a defensive tone.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"Ok, explain what you read on this page."

"Fine. Calm down. You don't have to kill me." He said in a tense tone.

_Oh Merlin what am I doing? _He thought.

"Or do I?" she said quietly.

"What? Ok, I'm not stupid. I know this isn't an ideal thing but you have to suck it up and move on."

"Me? You're the one who is all defensive, I just want you to calm down! I don't need this." She said and stormed out. Stephan followed her.

"You don't need to storm out you brat!" She stopped and screamed.

"A BRAT! YOU STUPID LITTLE MORON IDIOTIC PSYCO!" She ran up to his face. They could feel each others' breath.

"Oh, I'm a psycho. Really? Look before you talk!" She stepped closer. Feeling the tears welling in his eyes. He blinked quickly. Rachel felt a magnetic pull.

They stood there for a moment in sheer anger until somehow, almost simultaneously, their lips met. As they kissed she felt joy, anger, hate, need, and passion.

All he could feel was love and sadness. He knew he could never hate her. He stepped back and she looked disappointed at the fact he stopped kissing her.

"I, honest to God, love you. But can I?" He asked in a whimper.

"You, you don't hate me? I want to love you more than I do. But I guess we lost our way. Or I did."

"You didn't loose your way. I did. I became needy and selfish and terrible. Forgive me?" He said pulling her in for a hug. She started bawling when he had his arms securely around her.

"I forgive you, but I need you. Please love me and forgive me." He held her for a while as she cried in his arms.

"I love you. I need you. Let me love you the right way this time." He took her hand and lead her to the door outside the Slytherin common room. "Good night." he kissed her on the head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning hoping she hadn't dreamt the whole thing. His smile greeted her in the hallway. He kissed her nose affectionately. He needed her, and she needed him. And then the news came.<p>

Stephan bolted up to her one day. His face was shining like the sun.

"I'm graduating! And here's the best part! I get to help the Quidditch team next year! So you will still see me! Rachel I don't know how you made me work but I love you for it!" He swept her off her feet as she tried to comprehend all the information. When it registered, she squealed. Oh how she missed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel busted out of the train. She didn't get to see Stephan on the train because he was already at the school. She had forgotten until Stephanie looked at a paranoid Rachel and sighed.

"Don't worry. You will see him, he won't just ditch you."

"Says the girl who gets to spend all year with her boyfriend."

"Not all the time, I swear! And besides Stephan will spend as much time with you as he can.

"Yeah, I know. You can go find Oliver, I'll be fine." After a moment of contemplation Stephanie left to find her boyfriend.

After leaving the train Rachel noticed something floating above and her heart leapt. She looked up at how the thing was swooping about and she knew it was him. He spotted her and flew down to her. He landed and sat gallantly on the broom. He finally smirked at her.

"So you just going to stand there?" one eyebrow shot up as he asked. She noted that his hair had gotten longer and a bit curly. And he was attempting facial hair, but it was odd for her not to see him in his robes. Then she laughed.

"Oh one moment. I'm just wondering what happened to my boyfriend and why is this man in front of me wearing professional-ish type clothes." He got to antsy to actually comment back and he jumped off his broom and walked up to her, he'd grown a couple more inches, and held her in an embrace. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He gave her a small passionate kiss, making her skin prickle.

"Well, I do have a job now. Oh and there are a couple rules we have to abide by so we can stay together, ok? Ill explain then later." She gaped at him, he seemed more mature than ever. It made him even more attractive. She nodded and smiled as he lead her into the school. She took hold of his hand, feeling a bittersweet moment. But she couldn't feel more excited to see him again.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since school had started and she felt lonely sitting in the Grand Hall, since most of her friends weren't there yet and Stephan was sitting at the next to Professor McGonagall, probably talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She sighed and looked at the food on her plate. She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see a very blonde Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Yeah?" she asked slightly impatiently. He didn't seem to note the tone in her voice.

"Hello. I have a few questions that my father suggested I speak to you about." she gave him a sarcastic look.

"Fine. What are they?" She said trying to be a little bit nicer to the third year. Even though she didn't much care what his father had said at all. Though instead of asking a question about a spell or anything he asked.

"Are you a pureblood?" Her eyes roamed the room to find a way to escape this.

"Yes. Why?" He gained a gleeful smile on his slightly pointed face.

"Then, would you care to join me on a date?" His smug grin didn't fade. She tried not to laugh at the question.

"You don't recall that I still have a boyfriend? Stephan?" From across the room Stephan seemed to perk up at the mention of his name.

"Oh. Well there are a few other questions. One why are you dating a stupid thing like a Ravenclaw?" His smiled was gone and Pansy Parkinson was staring in their direction. Rachel smiled thinking, _clearly Draco isn't able to handle rejection._

"Ravenclaw? I don't care what house he is. Why do you care Malfoy?" he ignored her question.

"And your friends with a Hufflepuff? Their the pointless group here. They are not to our greatness. And my father won't be pleased to hear of you." Before he could say much more Pansy tried to gain his attention, and he sighed angrily and turned hesitantly. Rachel got up quickly and left the Hall.

* * *

><p>She didn't think Draco was mean but well, depressed was the only word that could come into her mind at the moment. She started to make her way to the Library when she heard her name being sung in a operatic fashion.<p>

"_! HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Stephanie sang as she waved goodbye to Luna "Looney" Lovegood. Rachel smiled at her friend whose spirits had been lifted since the train ride. "Ollie loves me." She beamed.

"Aww. That's great sweetie. Oh, guess what happened?" Stephanie angled her head in interest. " Draco asked me out." she laughed

" Who?" she asked.

"Malfoy, the platinum blonde Slytherin, the most pathetic cocky person I've ever met." Stephanie stopped walking to ponder who Rachel was talking about. After a moment she shrugged.

"I don't know who your talking about. Oh! How is the situation with Stephan going?"

"Well I actually haven't been able to see him. I've seen him like twice." She frowned. Stephanie hugged her friend then asked

"When is your anniversary? I think Oliver and mine is in like a couple days!" she squealed. Rachel hadn't kept track.

"Oh, Merlin, I don't know. Well I have to get something out of my trunk. I'll see you in transfiguration." Before Stephanie could object Rachel was up a flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>Stephan swore as he saw his girlfriend was no longer in the Great Hall. The other Professors looked at the assistant quidditch coach with a confused expression. He excused himself and hurried out. When he looked about the hallway he noted one of Rachel's friends stood there looking boggled. He practically ran up to her but it didn't seem to bother her.<p>

"Um, hi. Do you know where Rachel went?" he said a bit out of breath. The adrenaline made him antsy.

"Oh yeah! She went up to her dormitory. She said she forgot something in her trunk." he nodded and thanked her as he ran up the stairs. Then he entered the common room, which surprised the younger Slytherin who knew him when he was a student. He ran up to the girls dormitory. Rachel who was sorting through her things looked up and smiled.

"Didn't ever think I'd see you in here! Wait. Why are you in here?" her question was answered by his kiss. She felt light and if she were floating. He stepped back with a slight flat smile. "What's wrong?"

"I miss you and I don't like being away. Oh, I have something for you." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a sugar quill. She smiled and thanked him. "And I have cleared it with Dumbledore that I can go with you to Hogsmeade. Shall we go together?"

She hugged him and whispered yes into his ear.

"I love you Lovely. And will you be at the Quidditch games this year?" He gained a huge smile on his face.

"Sure. Not a huge sports person but if you want me too." she smiled still wondering why he had asked.

"Great! Well I have to meet with the Hufflepuff's in a few minutes. Lovely, I'll miss you." he kissed her lip and neck. She smiled up at him and kissed him back. But he left leaving her alone. She looked down to see her locket in her trunk.

"AH HA! I found it!" she grabbed it and smiled. She placed it on her neck and felt alive once more. Stephan was with her always!

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe she was standing at a Quidditch game. She was entirely bored. Stephan was watching the game intently. Plotting what he could do in future games. Especially on his and Rachel's anniversary, which was in about two weeks. Luckily, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were going to play that game. His head swarmed his head. Then he got his idea and hoped she would love the idea.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel leaned against Stephan who was patting her hair. She felt a wave of piece cover her. Stephan looked at her with a curious expression.

"Lovely? What's the matter?" Not being in school made him feel very mature.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. I just missed you and when I'm with you, you keep this mature act up. I miss you being silly." she said. He frowned.

"Have I changed? Oh, well I have something that may change your mind." She perked up and turned to look at him.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday I got permission to take you somewhere." She giggled.

"Where?" he shook his head. And she flirtatiously swatted his chest.

The tree they were lying underneath dropped a massive amount of leaves on them. Stephan laughed and got an idea. He jumped up and pulled out his wand. Rachel gave him a quizzical look. He just smiled and mumbled a couple of words under his breath.

Then just like that the tree had a carved in hear with the words "Rachel + Stephan". Rachel began to laugh at him.

"Oh, so now your laughing at me?" he began to tickle her. She pulled him and kissed his neck. As they kissed they overheard a giggle from another couple. Rachel silently told him to look to see who was over there.

He nodded and disappeared for a moment. When he returned he was laughing and out of breath which made him hard to understand. Before he could explain, a red faced Oliver Wood marched up. He smacked the back of Stephan's head. A second later, Stephanie came running over, equally as red. Her eyes went wide to see Rachel and then laughed.

"Oh…you heard?" she bit her lip in embarrassment. Rachel lied and shook her head no. Stephanie quickly grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him away. Stephan collapsed in laughter. Rachel lied next to him and smiled.

"God, I miss you." she kissed his head and stood up. "Well I have to go tutor a first year." she waved as she walked away.

He laid back down with one arm supporting his head and the other on his stomach. He smiled for a moment then pulled a little green box out of his pocket and opened it. Then he mumbled something.

"A proposal. And Lovely, you will say yes." He closed his eyes and rested his thoughts on the love of his life.

* * *

><p>Before his day with his girlfriend, Stephan had to meet with the two Quidditch teams that were playing the next weekend. They were now in a elaborate plan, which they didn't even know at the moment. He looked at the schedule one last time.<p>

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Who would of thought of a more genius plan?" He had mentioned to Oliver earlier. Oliver merely shrugged because he was focused on practice, as usual.

But either way he knew how he was going to purpose and he needed full support of each team. He looked at the both teams as they lined up in front of him. He took off his brown coat and clapped his hands together.

"Morning. Before we start I'd like to inform your game will be better than any this school has seen. And its because I need your head. Here let me explain." The teams, aside from Draco, seemed remotely enthusiastic about the idea. He smiled and set to work.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt antsy waiting for Stephan to show up and she prayed he would be wearing jeans for a change. She wore a simple black top and jeans and, of course, her black boots. She sat in the Great Hall and Stephan hadn't shown up yet. But as if she called his name his face appeared into view.<p>

"Stephan!" she yelled out to him. He smiled and headed over. He was wearing a slightly tight blue T-shirt and black jeans with sneakers. She beamed that he was wearing his normal clothes again. He was now standing right in front of her so he leaned in and kissed her. He took her hand and whispered.

"It's a world beyond reality where rules don't apply." She gave him a confused look and he dragged her out of the castle. Where his broom appeared out of no where then he plainly said

"Get on, Lovely. I know where were going but once again you won't." They both climbed onto the broom and zoomed over the school and once again headed to Stephan's favorite place. Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"Hogsmeade? Before the actual trip? Why?" she asked as nicely as possible. He smiled at her and laughed.<p>

"It's simple really. I love you and I knew it when I came here with you therefore we would come back here." He shrugged and took her to the Leaky Cauldron. She had a surprised expression but she smiled. He smiled sweetly to her.

"Really? You think were spending the night here? Oh jeez…nope. Not happening Lovely."

"Oh Merlin! Jerk!" she smacked his arm in frustration. He simply kissed her and she forgave him. He took her hand and almost dragged her into Honeydukes. She laughed as he childishly skimmed the isles. He ran about the place until she couldn't find him.

Then she noticed he was hiding behind a candy dispenser looking in the opposite direction of her. She quietly walked over and jumped on his back. He scram and looked at her and kissed her fiercely. She pulled back and said

"I want another book." He rolled his eyes and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>Stephan sat there bored out of his mind. His date had ended a few hours earlier and was now talking to Madam Hooch for no particular reason. She asked him where he had been for the Gryffindor practice.<p>

"Remember, I told you I couldn't make it. And Wood can handle practice on his own if need be. Trust me." she gave him a small glare and nodded.

"I recall that now. My apologizes. So you did help with Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" He nodded "Oh. Because one member of the Slytherin team said you weren't there."

"Who?" he asked rather quickly

"Draco Malfoy." Stephan began to laugh. Madam Hooch looked at him with a confused look. Stephan stopped laughing and excused himself.

* * *

><p>During the next practice for the Slytherin team, Stephan looked about the field and noticed Draco glaring in his direction. Stephan waved him over. Draco walked over and continued his glare.<p>

"I was informed that you reported that I was absent from your last practice. Why? Because I was here."

"Oh, really? Your trying to prove me wrong. Wait till my father hears about this."

"I don't care what your father thinks about this Malfoy. I'm here to help. So calm down and try to win ok?" and with that he called over another team member. Draco scrunched his face and went back to practicing.

Stephan looked over his shoulder to see Rachel watching from the stands. He took his new broom that Flitwick had arranged for him as graduation gift and a new job gift. He told the team to continue and that he was going to get a different view. He soared up to Rachel who had a look of admiration and love. He sat down and kissed her, stopping only to acknowledge the whistles from the team. He kissed her hand and whispered

"I love you, Lovely. Do you love me?"

"I love you, Stephan, you know I do."

"Good because I need to talk to you about something later." he beamed and went back to practice. Right when he landed Snape randomly appeared.

"I trust my team is doing rather well. And I do hope to let you know that if they loose the blame will be placed on you. Not me. And I decided to wish you good luck." Stephan nodded and stuck out his hand for a handshake but Snape just walked around it. "How is my seeker doing?"

"Fine, Professor, but his attitude may affect him. But other than that your team will do splendid this year."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me." Snape left rather quickly. Stephan continued the practice and reminded them on how to do the plan for their next game.

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned at Stephanie who was going on and on about how she gets to see Oliver almost all the time. Stephanie suddenly stopped talking and looked at Rachel with somewhat of a doughy expression.<p>

"Rachel? Why do you look mad? Did I say something?" Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe. All you can talk about is Oliver and its kind of annoying."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But you do realize he is a huge part of my life."

"Yeah. I know. Oh there's Dawn. I'll see you soon." Rachel got up and left. Leaving Stephanie angered and Oliver approached her.

"Sunshine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just the second bad thing today."


	12. Chapter 12

Stephan sat in the stands of the pitch, thinking about the upcoming game. It was the most important game he would ever encounter. He opened the box to examine the ring: silver with three diamond studs the one in the center, green as a emerald that made him smile. He couldn't believe that he was going to purpose.

"I'm going to purpose. There, I said it." He said in a excited and nervous tone to reassure himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Harrison stood above him and smiled.

"Good luck, mate. But this soon?" A hint of pain was in his voice. But that was only because his girlfriend and him had broken up recently.

"Well, I will say the same thing Dumbledore told me: All is fair in love and war. But don't be such a prat." He smirked gleefully.

* * *

><p>Stephanie sat with Luna in the Grand Hall but wasn't entirely listening to what Luna was saying. She was hoping to speak with Rachel to see why she was mad. Luna understood and slowed the conversation and smiled.<p>

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry Luna." she said

"I don't mind. Thoughts are always very important."

"Oh, there's Rachel. I'm going to talk to you later!" she skipped off in the hallway.

Rachel didn't know what to say when Stephanie ran up to her. Rachel had a slight frown but pushed forth a smile.

"Hi. Ummm, Rachel? Are you mad at me?" Rachel shook her head no.

"Not mad just frustrated. All you can talk about is Oliver and I get that. But is that your whole life?"

"No. But I do love him. Like you love Stephan so it isn't weird. And you can't be mad at me for being in love and you not getting to see Stephan everyday. Not my fault and I'm not trying to be mean but it's the truth." Rachel gave an angry look.

"Oh Merlin! Really? Your going to say that? Why? You want to say I'm angry because you have a boyfriend you are in constant contact?" her voice started to raise and Stephanie's eyes began to water. Rachel almost started to walk away but stopped. "I'm sorry. But you maybe right but I need you to stop talking about your boyfriend all the time. Ok?"

"Yes. Just let me know when I start to bug you." she didn't make eye contact as she pushed passed Rachel and found the arms of her boyfriend.

Rachel stood there feeling like the bad guy and just couldn't apologize because that would give Stephanie more of a reason to talk about Oliver.

* * *

><p>Stephan looked at the two teams one last time. He was hoping they remembered everything he had told them and the game was in one day. And Rachel was talking about how she had a fight with her friend and was attempting again to make amends. He fiddled with the box in his pocket and wished the teams good luck and to make him proud.<p>

He turned abruptly to see his girlfriend smiling. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled something.

"We made up. Stephanie and I are ok now. And I love you and your advice. Even though you're the dumbest Ravenclaw I ever met your somehow a genius." He pecked her lips and excused his teams. He took her hand and walked her into the castle.

It seemed like ages since he had been in the library with Rachel. He became childish again. He knocked down an entire bookshelf and Rachel laughed for a moment. Then she realized what he had done and pulled him back by his coat and she fixed the shelf.

"Don't ruin the best place." she said in a fierce tone. He patted her head.

"Don't worry, Lovely. I was merely joking. So what shall we do today?" his eyes widened in anticipation. She laughed and smiled but he answered his own question.

"THE LAKE! COME!" he dragged her about the tables and chairs and out of the library. He magically called out for his broom which flew to him. He pulled her on and they headed to the lake. Stephan explained he had found the lake his second year and only told a few people.

Rachel leapt off the broom and pulled Stephan off with her. He landed on top of her. But he jumped up and jumped into the water. He called her over, she shook her head.

"My uniform! I can't it dirty or wet!" Stephan began to laugh

"Take it off then! I'm not complaining!" he said with a enormous smile that had a hint of seduction in it. She almost did it but then she shook her head.

"I love you but that's kind of gross. Come and sit with me." He got out of the water completely dry. She gave him a confused look and he smiled back.

"One day I will explain it. Not now. So I have a muggle film my father sent me. Care to watch it later?"

"Why do you like muggles so much? I always need to wash my hands after being near one." she laughed and he kissed her fiercely, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Stephan woke that morning in a frenzy, his excitement was boiling over and he couldn't contain himself. In a few hours he was going to have a fiancée and soon a wife. He beamed and worried students who passed to see his moronic grin. Everyone who knew about the surprise, mainly Quidditch players, wished him luck.<p>

He took it upon himself to speak with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? I trust that you will do everything that I have requested."

"Yes. I'm not a stupid muggle! At least give me that credit."

"Good. I need this to go perfect." Draco rolled his eyes and began to get his gear for the game.

Then the Game began.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the stands ready for another game of Quidditch. She had been wondering were Stephan was because he was the only reason she decided to go. She didn't know much about the game and she rested her chin on the railing.<p>

The Quidditch players stood ready and then took off. For the first ten minutes of the game it seemed relatively normal and Rachel watched with no real interest. Then they stopped playing.

"Honestly, fans, I don't know what's going on! And they all just pulled out their wands? What?" Lee Jordon seemed exceptionally confused. Rachel smiled and thought about how Stephan was probably in a rage in that very moment. The crowd erupted with concern until a booming flash of light appeared and words began to form in mid air. The letters slowly formed and caused Rachel's jaw to hit the floor.

"Lovely." The word spelled and Rachel's skin became quite pink. Then a flowing sentence flashed before her eyes.

"I love you devoutly and I need you for forever. And I hope you love and need me this badly." Rachel stopped breathing. And all of a sudden Stephan swooped around the field goals and darted in his direction. He was in full Ravenclaw colors. Her stomach busted into a frenzy of butterflies. He leapt off his broom and stood before her, he turned and sent the final sentence.

"So let me need you forever. Will you marry me Rachel? Will you become Rachel Chase Difinit?" He slowly got down on one knee. The crowd erupted in 'awe's" and Rachel stood.

Stephan smiled as he pulled out the ring. He glanced down at the ring for a moment and smiled to Quidditch players. He looked back up and he saw Rachel's eyes were moist. He pulled the ring out of the box and asked again.

"Lovely? Marry me?" She nodded and he slid the ring on her finger. The crowd in the stands cheered so loudly no one could hear Rachel mumble something before he kissed her.

"I hate that I love you this much." he laughed and pulled her close even though he knew she wasn't a huge fan of public affection.

"Well there you have it! This could be the weirdest thing that has ever happened in a Quidditch match! Now if you don't mind! Could we get back to the game?" Lee Jordan had spoken too soon because Fred and George set off an ambush of fireworks. And oddly enough Rita Sketa was there to witness the event. She smiled that she now had a story for the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in a lonely corridor with Stephan and she couldn't keep her hands off of him. He didn't mind it though, he smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her head and the tip of her nose. The he tilted her head up slightly and ever so lightly kissed her. It was the most loving kiss they had ever shared and it seemed to never end.<p>

Until the heard a cough from across the hallway. Dumbledore gave them a wacky smile. Rachel instantly stepped back and Stephan grabbed her hand. She flushed bright red. The headmaster didn't seem to mind but said.

"Love is a sweet thing. Don't let it go to waste." he smiled brightly and informed Stephan "Oh, and Madam Hooch wants a word with you Stephan." Stephan nodded his head and kissed his fiancée good night.

Stephan walked through the hall wondering of Madam Hooch was angry about the proposal.

_Would she get mad? I mean its only a little thing. The game was paused no scores were affected. _

He walked briskly into the room where Madam Hooch was.

"You wanted to speak with me? If its about the match, I didn't think that it was going to be a big deal."

"No big deal? It is!" Stephan's stomach lunged "If you had told me I would have allowed it! It's a wonderful amazing and a sweet gesture. And I was wondering if you instructed the Weasley's to shoot off the fireworks?"

"Ahh. Not exactly, I told them to do something exciting and they did fireworks." He shrugged and she excused him.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the Great Hall and felt a shadow rest over her. She looked up and saw the pale face and dark hair of Severus Snape. He had a odd expression, it was sad but somewhat happy. She smiled in return.<p>

"Hello sir. What can I help you with?" She asked quickly

"Well Miss Chase I was inquiring to your answer to your boyfriends question."

"I said yes."

'Then I would like to offer my congratulations to you both. I trust he is your ideal match. Correct?"

"Indeed. And thank you sir. It came as a complete surprise." He nodded and stood there for an awkward moment. Then said abruptly.

"Well once more congratulations. If you will excuse me." He briskly walked to the head table. Rachel laughed to herself and the was greeted by a hug from Stephanie and Luna.

"I cannot believe it!" Stephanie squealed excitedly and Luna nodded. Rachel smiled with a dazed expression.

"I know! It's weird isn't it?"

"No! It's romantic and sweet."

"Oh! There's Stephan! I'll be back in a few."

The next thing Stephan knew was he was getting kissed by his love. He accepted it and forgot the rules for a moment. He took her hand and guided her back to her table and he sat with her. They talked and she invited him to meet her parents. He kissed her in response to her question. She smiled and wrote a letter to her parents.

And her parents responded the next day, and she told Stephan that this Holiday he would be coming over to her house. He smiled excitedly and kissed her instantly. For the first time she didn't care if anyone was watching.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephan packed up his stuff feeling weird that he would be taking the train again. He didn't think he would even have to go on the train ever again but his fiancée wanted him to meet her parents. And he couldn't resist, she agreed to marry him. How could he say no? He felt silly for being romantic but he couldn't help it when it was the most amazing girl he ever met and she loved him as much as he loved her. He grabbed his shrunken trunk and walked out of his room.

He hurried down the steps to see Rachel in a heavy coat and in boots as always. She saw him and waved at him. He took her in his arms and smiled then asked her.

"One thing I do have to say is while we are in your home you cannot ask me for detention." He said with a blank face. She glared at him as he started to laugh and she smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh trust me if anyone wants it, we know it will be you." She smiled at him and he scrunched his nose and smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the castle. They headed to the train.

* * *

><p>As they left the train Stephan had a thought and just needed to make sure that it was answered.<p>

"Rachel? Do your parents know were engaged?" She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course! Isn't it kind of necessary?" He laughed and let her lead the way to her parents. Before Stephan stood Rachel's father and mother who shared a joyful smile to greet there newly engaged daughter. Her dad reached his hand out and Stephan took it and shook it. Her mother smiled at him and hugged her. Then she awkwardly hugged him and he smiled.

"I'm Stephan. It's actually great to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Rowan. But I guess soon you can call me dad." Her father said stiffly.

"I'm Charlotte. So shall we go?" Stephan and Rachel nodded simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Stephan finally saw Rachel's house. It seemed great and seemed to be something Rachel would live in. But it did seem a little to organized and fancy for her taste. She smiled and Rowan opened the door.<p>

Ironically, the first thing Stephan saw was the dust. He silently laughed and held Rachel's hand as she guided him about the house. They made there way up a flight of stairs and made a sharp right. She lead him into her room and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry! My parents are so awkward!" She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Stephan quickly sat next to her and moved her hands.

"It's fine, Lovely. I really don't care what your parents are like, I only care about you." he smiled then looked around the room. "And you seriously are a Slytherin." he said referring to her complete green room. She smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and then pulled back.

"I don't think your parents would like me if the first night I was here that I spent the night with you." She nodded.

"I guess your right. But soon? I miss you." she asked

"Soon, Lovely, soon." he smiled. "Now where am I going to be sleeping?" She stood up and guided him into his room.

*Page Break*

Stephan looked around his room which had a connected bathroom. Rachel had left him a few minutes earlier so he decided to take a quick shower. He quickly pulled out his wallet and set it on his bed, he didn't realize it had opened. He went in and started his shower.

Rachel came into the room to let him know that dinner would be later than anticipated. She almost left when she heard the water but saw something on the bed that caught her eye. Stephan's wallet was open on his bed, she picked it up and looked through it out of curiosity. A bright picture poked out of the top, she pulled it out gently and stared at it. It was of a young blonde, about six years old, blowing a kiss. She had incredibly long bright blonde and glowing green eyes.

Rachel turned the picture over to see if anything was on the back.

"Tessa" was written on the back.

_Why would Stephan have a picture of a little girl in his wallet?_ she thought. She hadn't realized the water had stopped minutes prior. Stephan now stood in the doorway with a look of curiosity. He took the picture out of her hand and examined it. His stunning blue-green eyes went from curious to deeply sad. He looked at the photo for about a minute, when he glanced up his eyes were wet and red.

"Stephan? Who is she?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please.' she plead embracing him. She felt him shake. "You can tell me anything. Please."

"Ok." he said taking a deep breath. "You remember how I said was an only child?"

"Yes."

"I'm not. Well now I am but I wasn't. That is Tessa. My younger sister."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"I was about to go into my second year at Hogwarts and I was out with my father. My mother was home but she wasn't feeling well that day, Tessa was home too. Then there was…..never mind."

"It's ok. Try."

"There was an ambush. They came to get my father but he wasn't there so they went after Tessa. My mother, she um, she couldn't get to Tessa in enough time. They killed Tessa in a warning to my father. My mother had to hide and they tortured Tessa to get my mother to stop hiding. Tessa couldn't take all the pain and then the just killed her." Rachel pushed back tears.

"Who? Who killed her?"

"It was two death eaters, Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. They just killed and innocent little child! She did nothing wrong! She only wanted to help people! They just…" he couldn't stop sobbing by this time. Rachel sat him down and wrapped her arms around him. His tears soaked her hair.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"You remember the day I didn't show up for anything back at school?" he asked in between sobs. She nodded slowly.

"That was her birthday. October 16." she took his hand into hers. It was much later than she realized. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Want me to sleep with you tonight?" he nodded and he laid back and she laid next him. He took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. Rachel fell asleep petting his head.

The next morning Rachel woke up to see Stephan still asleep, with dried tears on his pillow. He was entangled in her arms. She smiled, she loved this boy and needed him more than she knew.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about last night." Rachel said as she and Stephan walked about her backyard. He gave her a wary smile.<p>

"It's ok. Lovely, I love you. You can ask about everything and anything." she smiled.

"And I'm sorry that my family is being inhospitable." he gave her a wacky smile.

"Don't apologize. Trust me, I like spending time with you." she smiled and stopped him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too. But if you ever want to talk about Tessa, I'm here." he wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately.

"Thanks, Lovely. I knew I was smart to like you.' He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled. In the back of his head he thought about how much Tessa would have loved Rachel.

* * *

><p>RACHEL PLEASE DON'T CRY AGAIN!<p> 


End file.
